Cat's Cradle
by Alialena
Summary: After being bitten by a merman during the second task Hermione's life is permanently altered by a condition she thought long gone. Now, she finds herself having to trust another with her livelihood and possibly even her life itself. What's a teenage catgirl to do? HP/HR, Catgirl transformation
1. It Begins

_Some of the following scene has been copied from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. It can be found in Chapter twelve The Polyjuice Potion from page 217-226. I do apologize for this but I felt it necessary for the scene. This will be the only time in this story in which I do this, thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

It was only moments after Hermione swallowed her dose of polyjuice potion that she was certain something had gone horribly wrong. Rather than gaining the expected girth and height, she watched in horror as black fur began growing from her hands. Trembling she sat down hard on the toilet.

"Are you two okay?"

Hermione's eyes widened at hearing Goyle's voice before she was able to remind herself that it was only Harry. Still, the low rasp had caused her ears to fold back. Once the fur had started sprouting it hadn't taken long for her to realize what had gone wrong. She grabbed hold of her new tail struggling to keep it still as she heard Crabbe's voice answer in affirmation to Harry's query.

Hermione could hear the boys looking at themselves in the mirror commenting on everything. She tried to slow her breathing as she looked at the watch on her wrist.

"You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle _thinking._" Ron banged on the stall door that Hermione was still hiding in. "C'mon, we need to go!"

Hermione swallowed hard and winced as she heard just how high pitched her voice was from fear. "I-I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode is ugly, no one's going to know it's you-"

Hermione whimpered under her breath grabbing hold of the door to keep it closed in case Ron or Harry tried to force the issue. "...No, really I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up! You're wasting time!"

"_That_ looks more like Goyle. That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

Hermione froze as she heard Goyle's voice but Harry's caring tone right at the door. "Hermione… are you okay?"

More than anything Hermione wanted to tell Harry what happened to beg him to stay with her until the hour was over. But… "Fine! I'm fine, go now!" It was the first time she'd actually lied to Harry. Her ears pinned back and her tail lay limp in her hands as she heard Harry back up from her door.

"We'll meet you back here, alright?"

Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer as she heard the boys leave the door shutting hard behind them as she sat on the toilet pulling her knees to her chest and stared at her watch not noticing that Myrtle had poked her head into her stall until she heard the ghost's laughter.

Hermione looked up to see Myrtle grinning down at her. "It isn't funny Myrtle! The potion isn't supposed to be used with animal hair! Look what it has done to me!" It was taking all the control Hermione had not to hiss up at the teenage ghost. Her tail whipped loose from her hands incensed.

"You're right it's not funny… It's hilarious! Little Miss. Perfect made a mistake of such epic proportions!" Myrtle cocked her head "Are you planning on crying? Or are you even able to do so anymore?"

Hermione felt her ears flick as she kept her attention on her watch counting down the minutes and hoping with everything she was that the boys were alright.

* * *

Hermione stared at her watch the tip of her tongue darting out to moisten her top lip. _two minutes, I hope the boys are on their way back…_ She glanced up to see Myrtle sitting cross-legged grinning at her and shuddered before returning her attention to her watch. _one minute… Come on, guys!_ She swallowed hard the book had been very clear that the potion was not to be used for animal transformation. _Hopefully, it just means that a total transformation is impossible… I'll just turn right back to myself… thirty seconds… The guys should be back by now! Ten seconds where are they! Oh please let them be okay! Three, two one…_

"Times up isn't it?" Myrtle asked knowingly as tears began to run down Hermione's still fur covered cheeks.

"M-my watch must be fast… th-that's all!" Hermione gulped out well aware of the impossibility of that statement._ N-no stop thinking about it, Hermione… It's just taking a little longer! You'll revert any second! _

The door to the bathroom crashed open and Hermione was startled by the banging on her stall door. "Hermione! Come out, we've got loads to tell you!" She drew back as far as she could from the door of the stall her ears pinned back at the cracking of Ron's voice. _I hope they both finish this part of puberty quickly!_

"Go away!" Hermione swallowed a sob as she pulled her robes up over her face. She knew sooner or later they'd get the door open.

"What's the matter?" Hermione heard Ron's puzzled voice a bit away from the door. "You must be back to normal by now, we are!"

Hermione couldn't stop the soft sob that escaped when Ron asked if she was back to normal so she missed Myrtle leaving her stall.

"Oooooh, wait till you see, It's _awful._" Myrtle sounded entirely too cheerful and Hermione debated if she could possibly die due to embarrassment. _With my luck, I'd become a ghost and have to stay here with Myrtle._ She shivered at the thought and slowly unlocked the door letting it open her robes still hiding her face. Her fur was soaked from her tears that had not ceased falling.

"What's up? Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?" Ron asked

Knowing there was no way she could keep hiding from her best friends she allowed her robes to fall back into their proper place. She heard rather than saw Ron back into the sink at the sight of her fur-covered face. She noticed however that Harry hadn't moved but still sniffled.

"It was c-cat hair!" Her voice came out in an almost yowl. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

She looked over to Ron to see the boy still hadn't moved "Uh-oh…"

_Uh-oh? Really Ron? I have a face covered in fur and cat ears and you say uh-oh?_

"You'll be teased something _dreadful_" Myrtle chortled from where she was sitting close to Ron.

_Evil little witch...you'd think she'd be more understanding about being teased._ Hermione blinked as she felt a gentle hand touch her upper arm. She turned to see Harry smiling softly at her if not a bit nervously.

"It's okay, Hermione, we'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…"

Hermione smiled thankfully to Harry noticing her teeth felt a bit different but Harry simply smiled back. She moved to follow him out when she heard Myrtle's joyful voice.

"Wait till everyone finds out you've got a _tail!_"

Hermione scampered back into her stall locking it again. It would take quite a while for Harry and Ron to convince her that they'd make sure no one saw her or her tail before she agreed to go to the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione moaned as she slowly returned to consciousness. _Dumbledore never said we'd feel this awful when we woke back up. Wait… where am I? I thought we were supposed to wake up once we broke the surface. I'm not in the lake._ Hermione looked around to see Harry sitting at her bedside wrapped in a white towel his hair still damp. "H-harry?"

Hermione watched as Harry's eyes lit up as he took her hand in his "Hermione! Thank Merlin you're awake! Madam Pomfrey said you were bitten by one of the merpeople." He shook his head "Dumbledore said he'd be talking to the chieftess about it. He's furious he was assured that all of you would be safe."

Hermione blinked with a simple nod her ankle was throbbing a bit now that she thought about it. "Where's…" She trailed off as she saw Harry stiffen she thought she saw him grit his teeth but…

"Krum is with Karkaroff, he wouldn't let him stay with you. You've been unconscious for almost an hour. I um, I can get him for you if you like?" Harry rubbed at his scar.

"No Harry, that's alright. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Were any of the others hurt?" Hermione looked around but it seemed the tent was empty except herself and Harry.

"Not hurt per se, but Fleur's little sister was her hostage. I wound up bringing her back with Ron. I don't think she would have lasted much longer down there… She was this horrible ghostly green… and so very pale. I think it was because she's part veela." Harry shuddered, "I don't think Fleur's magic was working properly under the water. She got caught by grindylows."

Hermione smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh Harry, you and your saving people…"

Harry shrugged but didn't pull away from Harry's touch. "I wanted to save you too but they wouldn't let me…" He looked down at the blanket covering Hermione "That must have been when you were bitten! I'm so sorry, I-I was just so worried about you!"

Hermione sighed as she rubbed her thumb against Harry's cheek. "Hey… I'm not angry at you. It was just a bite. I'm sure I'll be right as rain in just a few hours. You are not to blame yourself. Do you understand me, Harry James?"

She smiled as Harry gazed into her eyes with his expressive green ones causing a chill down her spine. "Alright, Hermione I promise. You know you mean more to me than anything?"

"Is that right? Even your Firebolt?" Hermione teased him as she felt his fingers as he ran them through her curls.

"More than a million Firebolts Mione." Harry blushed as Hermione glanced away biting her bottom lip shyly. "Is it er, alright if I call you that?" He grinned as Hermione gave a small nod. "You know, I was an idiot… Unlike Ron, I knew you were a girl before the Yule Ball… I wish I had asked you."

Hermione looked back up into Harry's eyes to see the grin focused at her before he swallowed the grin becoming a nervous smile. "I… When I came out of the water I looked everywhere for you. When Madam Pomfrey told me that you were hurt I didn't even wait for my score. I've been here... I didn't dare leave you. How I felt...I… dammit, Mione, I couldn't breathe it felt like I had been punched in the gut. The idea of never seeing your smile, or hearing your voice again I couldn't… I _can't_ imagine it!"

"Harry, wh-what are you trying to say." Hermione kept her hand resting on his cheek frozen afraid to move.

"I think… no. I know..." Harry shook his head softly so to not move her warm hand. "Hermione Jean Granger I'm in love with you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt her heart race, her lips felt dry, and she had to remind herself to breathe. _Harry loves me? Me? B-but I'm just a plain bushy haired book worm! He couldn't!_

"Mione, I-I understand if you don't feel the same bu-but I _had_ to tell you!" Harry started to pull back. Hermione panicked afraid her non-response had scared him away

_No!_ "Harry, I-I…" Hermione licked her top lip before a nervous smile tugged at her lips "Harry, I... me too. I mean what you said… I just never thought…" She trailed off as A wide grin blossomed on Harry's face.

"Really? Y-you, love me?" Hermione gave a simple nod. "Like I love you?" Another nod was his answer. "And not just like a friend? Or, like I'm your brother?" Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at that last question.

"Right, er well then… would it be alright if I...I mean may I… I'd like to…" Harry hadn't felt this tongue-tied since he had seen Hermione in her dress robes at the Yule Ball.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione smiled a soft blush colored her cheeks. She let her eyes slide shut as she felt Harry press his lips to hers in a gentle chaste first kiss. Hermione opened her eyes as he pulled back a goofy grin on his face.

"Wow.."

Hermione beamed "Yeah, that was perfect…"

Harry sat on the side of Hermione's cot taking her hand in his. "So, I guess I can call you my girlfriend now?"

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend Harry. Just make me a promise?" Hermione interlaced her fingers with his beaming at how right it felt.

"Anything Mione. You name it."

"Promise me when we go to Hogsmeade you won't take me to that awful Madam Puddifoot's. I'd prefer we stick with Madam Rosmerta at The Three Broomsticks." Hermione beamed as Harry laughed nodding.

"I promise. Huh, there's a water beetle in your hair." Harry carefully pulled it loose before setting it on the floor.

"You are so sweet Harry, most boys would have smashed it." Neither of them noticed that the beetle seemed to shudder before it flew out of the tent as fast as it could.

"Well! It would have been nice if you had let me know my patient was awake Mister Potter."

Harry winced at the tone of Madam Pomfrey's voice and turned to give her what he hoped was a winning grin. "Sorry Madam, Mione and I got started talking and well..."

"It's my fault Madam, I wanted to make sure everyone else was alright." Hermione blushed lightly as Madam Pomfrey gazed at their interlaced hands.

"Finally confessed how you felt for each other?" She laughed at the shocked expressions on both of their faces. "Miss Granger, I believe that you both may have been the only ones in Hogwarts who had no idea how you felt for each other. The Weasley twins have had a betting pool on when you'd realize going since you were petrified in second year Miss Granger."

Hermione blinked. "Since I was petrified? I don't understand…" She looked up to see Harry looking down at their clasped hands. "Harry?"

Hermione watched as Harry took a deep breath and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "How did you know?"

"Mister Potter, I wouldn't be able to do my job properly if I didn't have a way to see how many people are in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey smirked "Visible or not as the visitor may be."

"Harry?" Hermione asked again gently squeezing his hand.

"I… they told us that you wouldn't… that you were basically a statue. But, I couldn't." Harry shook his head. "It was like you were in a coma, and we...I mean all I could think was what if you _were_ aware. What if you were fully conscious and unable to move or speak. I couldn't stand that Mione so… I-I came and visited you. Ron or Neville or one of the twins would wait till after curfew and hold the portrait open for me and I'd come and see you. Sometimes I'd bring a school book, but most of the time I'd just sit next to you and… I'd talk. I'd tell you what was happening in class, what Ron was up to. I-I told you about my life before Hogwarts." Harry chuckles. "I basically talked about anything."

Hermione stared up at him her eyes shimmering from unshed tears. "How often?"

Harry shrugged "I dunno, it was two years ago…" He glanced down at her and she could see his eyes were red. "Maybe… maybe it was every night?"

Hermione smiled a tear running down her cheek "Well then, I guess I can understand why the betting pool started then. We'll have to ask the twins if there are separate pools for when each of us realized it ourselves."

Harry laughed. "I guess we will. When did you…"

"When you saved my very soul Harry." Hermione saw Harry's eyes widen as he grinned and nodded his understanding.

"As much as I am enjoying the fact you both are together I do need to check on my patient Mister Potter if you would?" Madam Pomfrey nodded as Harry released Hermione's hand retreating to stand by her head.

"Alright my dear, this may hurt a bit. First Mer bite I've had to treat I must confess." Madam Pomfrey uncovered Hermione's leg A simple white bandage covered her ankle which Madam Pomfrey slowly peeled back before quickly replacing it her eyes wide. "Mister Potter please stay with Miss. Granger, I'll return in a moment. Miss Granger, please do not move."

Both Harry and Hermione watched puzzled as she hurried out of the tent. Hermione swallowed hard "Harry, what do you think she saw that scared her so badly… I-I don't know anything about mer-venom!"

Harry hesitated a moment gauging how fast the healer had been moving. "Mione, would you mind if I took a look under your bandage? I couldn't see anything due to my position."

"Please do Harry! I'm really worried about how fast she left!" Hermione bit her bottom lip as she watched Harry move to the foot of her cot and after a deep breath he pulled the bandage back. "What is it, Harry? Is it poisoned? Bloody? Am I going to lose my leg?"

Harry replaced the bandage carefully and walked back up to the head of her bed taking her hand in his kissing it gently.

"H-harry?"

"Mione, I—" Harry frowned and kissed her hand again. "Do you remember when you accidentally used cat hair in the polyjuice potion?"

Hermione nodded before her eyes grew wide. "I'm not growing scales am I?"

Harry shook his head. "Not scales… Mione your ankle is covered in cream and orange fur…"

"But Millicent's cat was black! My fur was black Harry!" Harry could feel her trembling as he kept ahold of her hand.

"I know."

"But you said its cream and orange! W-what does that mean?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know Mione, but, no matter what is going on I'm not leaving you."

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes to see the firm look he always got when he had made a decision. She sniffled before smiling. "Even if wild dogs dragged you away."

Harry grinned "I'm only aware of one wild dog Ma'am and he'd kick my arse for leaving you." He bent down and kissed her lips.

"Ahem!"

Harry pulled back quickly to see Madam Pomfrey had returned and with her were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. "Professors." Harry acknowledged as he kept a tight grip on Hermione's hand.

"Miss Granger we are going to be discussing your injury at length and what this side effect may amount to. Would you like Harry to leave?" Dumbledore asked peering over his glasses at the young couple. _A bit earlier then James and Lily but I'm not surprised_

"I understand Sir, I'd like Harry to stay please?" Hermione glanced up at Harry who smiled nodding as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey if you would?" Dumbledore nodded to the white bandage covering Hermione's ankle.

With a flick of her wand, Madam Pomfrey vanished the bandage. "You can see why I felt the need to fetch you so urgently Headmaster."

"Yes, yes indeed… I see to recall back in Miss. Granger's second year she was hospitalized for something very similar. Is it possible this is related to that?" Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"I-it... Miss Granger, I need your permission to discuss your past hospitalization with the Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey looked over at Hermione who was frantically chewing her bottom lip before she gave a simple nod.

"Headmaster, from my treatment of Miss. Granger in her second year I discovered that her er, hospitalization was due to have used polyjuice potion with a black cat hair." Hermione glanced away as she felt both Snape's and McGonagall's eyes on her.

"I see, please continue… Minerva, Severus let's not take points for a crime two years in the past hmm?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the professors causing Snape to mumble and McGonagall to give a firm nod.

"Of course, well as you know polyjuice is never to be used with animal hair it… messes with the parameters of the potion. For example, had Miss. Granger used male cat hair. She'd had found herself in a far more well, confusing situation than just having to deal with fur removal. But, as it was, the potion affected her down to the very core of what makes her. Oh, what do Muggles call them?"

"Cells?" Hermione squeaked out her eyes wide at what she thought Madam Pomfrey was attempting to get at.

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Yes, cells thank you, Miss. Granger. Basically what I did to return Miss. Granger to her natural form is akin to how Muggles treat cancer. It's quite fascinating I read several books about it during Miss. Granger's hospitalization. They use a process called chemotherapy where they use medications and radiation to poison and kill the cancer." She frowned in thought. "Mind, I was disappointed at how poorly it caused the patients to feel and was pleased I could use spells and potions to achieve the same results that is, of course, the poisoning and killing the cat cells in Miss. Granger's body. But, without those awful side effects."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked up at Harry mouthing _cancer?_

Harry firmly squeezed her hand holding it to his chest as they both stayed quiet understanding the idea of chemotherapy far better than any of the adults.

"Well, it seemed to have worked spectacularly two years ago. Do you know why her fur has begun to return?" Dumbledore questioned leaning closer to examine Hermione's ankle.

"And why it is colored different from the first time?" McGonagall asked glancing up over to Hermione and frowned the teenager was deathly pale and so was Harry.

"I have a theory yes, you see when Miss. Granger was bitten by the merperson it injected a bit of mer-venom. I believe if we test Miss. Granger, we'll find she has an allergy to the normally mild venom. This mild allergy may have caused something that muggles call—"

"Relapse." Hermione breathed out interrupting the healer who smiled gently "I was in remission but now I'm starting to relapse. What can be done?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed "Well, we can, of course, begin chemotherapy again. But…" She trailed off

Hermione bit her lip. "Is, is this fatal? I mean cancer…"

"Oh! No, no you don't need to worry about that Miss. Granger, I promise that you will not die from this. The problem I have with trying my magical chemotherapy again is that one it does not appear to be the same let us say strain of cat as back in your second year. Also, I am concerned that this strain may be more prevalent than the black strain let us call it. I'm also concerned that _if_ it is more prevalent... invasive then the black strain we run the risk of killing cells that are necessary for your being a witch." Madam Pomfrey explained as gently as she could.

Hermione let her head sink into her pillow deeply in shock. "I could lose my magic?" She squeaked out after a few seconds.

"That is a risk yes Miss. Granger. If you'd allow Professor Snape to test the fur growing on your ankle compared to the hair on your head and we'll have a better idea of how widespread this strain of cat is."

"O-of course." Hermione quickly gives her permission and tries not to wince when Snape removes a few strands of both fur and hair.

"I should have the results in less than an hour," Snape said dropping the strands into a vial before quickly leaving.

"Well, until we have the results shall we move to the hospital wing while we wait?" Professor Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eye dimmed.

"Yes, I do think that is an excellent idea. You are welcome as well Mister Potter." Madam Pomfrey gently helped Hermione to her feet making sure her robes fully covered her furry ankle.


	2. The Grangers

_Wow! I was not expecting the response this got. I'm thrilled buy it though so, here is the next chapter!_

_ThunderClaw03-Crazy things are definitely happening! Hope this update is soon enough!_

_Fast Frank- Who knows what kind of magical radiation is in the lake? I sure wouldn't wanna swim in it!_

_Khatix-I totally agree with the hostage thing! If they were able to get Gabrielle somehow there is no reason why Victor's kid brother or best friend, hell, even one of his fellow Quidditch teammates couldn't have been his hostage!_

_ .D-If Hermione does shave or keep the majority of her fur off I imagine it'd take some time to get used to not to mention feel very itchy. Not that she wouldn't try it! I'm glad you liked the magical chemotherapy idea for the Polyjuice. It's the only thing that makes any sense to me with how long she was in the hospital wing. Considering Harry grew back all the bones in his arm in one flipping night!_

_starfighter69- Basically yes! The Polyjuice acted akin to how cancer transforms cells. I shall keep on writing and hope you enjoy this update._

_To everyone else please enjoy! Remember comments are a fanfiction writer's bread and butter and I love to be fed!_

* * *

It hadn't taken much time at all for the small group to reach the hospital wing and in even less time Hermione found herself in a hospital gown sitting on one of the beds. Harry sat next to her on the bed slowly running the pad of his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. Every few seconds Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was unable to get anything out. Nearby Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall sat appearing almost as nervous as Hermione did.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Madam Pomfrey standing beside her bed with a soft smile on her lips "Miss. Granger, it shouldn't take that much longer for Professor Snape to return with the results and we can decide what to do."

Hermione gave a simple nod as she stared at the door chewing her bottom lip. Only moments later the door opened and Professor Snape strode through his lips a thin line as he turned to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"I am afraid the results are worse than any of us thought." He turned to speak directly to Hermione. "Because of your foolish and careless mistake in your second year Miss. Granger, you have a very uncertain future to look forward to."

Hermione swallowed the sob that escaped her holding tight to Harry's hand begging him non verbally to hold his temper. To not give Snape reason to separate them. Harry squeezed back a moment later and scooted closer to her placing himself between Snape and her.

"Severus really! Is this the time!?" McGonagall frowned her arms crossed.

"Since I have been forbidden from taking points for the incident that led to this. I simply wished for Miss. Granger to understand the severity of what she had done. My results show that roughly ninety percent of Miss. Granger's cells are shall we say being transfigured."

At the results, Hermione actually did react with a sob "Ni-ninety? B-but d-does that mean…"

"No, you foolish girl. I assure you that you will continue to maintain roughly the same body." Snape paused a moment "You may lose a bit of height but you will not wake up one morning as a simple house cat. And before you ask it does not appear that your core will be nor has been damaged." He turned to Dumbledore "Is there anything else I am needed for?"

Dumbledore simply shook his head sadly. "Do you have an estimate?"

Snape sighed "A week I think no more than two. It might progress faster if she was placed into a magical sleep. That is of course up to Madam Pomfrey and her head of house. Good day." He moved to the door and paused. "Miss. Granger, you will be excused from class only until you have been released from the hospital wing. Do not make me hunt you down." He then left the hospital wing with a slam of the door startling Hermione out of the shock she was in.

"Maybe something for shock Poppy?" Dumbledore asked gently as he watched the silent tears roll down Hermione's cheeks.

"I, yes of course Headmaster."

"N-no please I'd like to be fully alert. I-I'm alright as long as Harry is here." Hermione turned to Harry to see his eyes narrowed towards the door Snape had just left through. "H-Harry?"

Harry turned to face Hermione gently wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "Don't worry Mione, I told you when I saw your ankle wild dogs wouldn't be able to take me from you. You are stuck being my girlfriend Granger. No, take backs."

A small giggle escaped Hermione as she nodded.

"Well then, I think you should consider yourself very lucky that you are one of the champions Harry my boy. I'm certain your professors will be fine with you and Miss. Granger missing class as long as you both do your best to keep up with your class work Minerva?" Dumbledore turned to his deputy headmistress who simply nodded.

"I agree Albus also, Mr. Potter twenty points for supporting Miss. Granger when others may have pulled away."

Madam Pomfrey sighed "Very well then. Shall I assume if I tried to ban you after curfew you'd find your way back here Mister Potter?" She saw the boy give a firm nod "Alright then I'll find… something wrong with you to keep you here. Once we are done you'll be changing into a pair of pajamas."

"Yes Madam, thank you, Ma'am." Harry smiled as he and Hermione turned to face Madam Pomfrey and the other two professors. "So, what happens now?"

"Before we discuss that I'm required to give Miss. Granger the option of trying the magical chemotherapy." Before Madam Pomfrey could finish her statement Hermione was already shaking her head.

"If this… this _thing_ mimics cancer like you believe it does the truth is that even if there wasn't the high possibility of my." Hermione swallowed hard "Of my becoming a Muggle, chemotherapy would never be approved of or offered if the cancer was that widespread. Doctors, er that is Muggle healers would consider it amazing I was not already dead but would only authorize..." She swallowed again reminding herself that while it may mimic it this was _not_ cancer. "I'd be sent home to be kept comfortable."

Madam Pomfrey simply nodded in understanding. "Well, that does settle things, doesn't it. Alright then. Mostly what we'll be able to do Miss. Granger is observing what happens to your body and treat you if it becomes necessary. Any type of pain or food craving I ask that you immediately share with myself or Mister Potter."

Hermione simply nodded. "Wh-what will happen after the… the process has run its course."

"I imagine that you and Mister. Potter will return to your classes, Miss. Granger." Madam Pomfrey glanced over to Professor McGonagall who was nodding in agreement. "In fact, I'm certain Professor Snape will be expecting you both."

"I'll still be a witch?" Hermione asked after a brief pause as she bit her bottom lip.

"Of course you will still be a witch! Miss. Granger why ever would you think that your… condition would cause you to lose your status of being a witch! Professor Snape has already assured us that he found no reason that your magical core would be disrupted in any way. And that, and only that would be a reason why you would no longer be a witch Miss. Granger. You have been down to attend Hogwarts since the moment you took your first breath and I fully expect to someday in the future see the names of your own children down as well." Professor McGonagall shook her head and took Hermione's hand in hers patting it gently "A bit of fur will not change that you are the brightest witch of your age… Possibly even beyond that of Harry's own mother." She smiled gently "I will, of course, be by as often as I am able to check on you both."

Hermione struggled not to cry as her favorite professor gently scolded and comforted her. After a few moments though she felt she had it under control as she turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore. "Sir? I-I know that Muggles aren't able to see Hogwarts… But is there any way… M-my Mum and Dad?" She trailed off looking at her hands.

Professor Dumbledore considered before nodding "Normally it would be quite forbidden to even give such knowledge to Muggles but I will fetch them myself and they may stay as long as they wish as long as they are within touching distance of yourself or Harry were they to leave this room. Minerva if you would cast an anti repelling charm over the hospital wing?"

With a simple nod, Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand to do just that as Professor Dumbledore left the room.

"Head into the loo and change into these pajamas Mister Potter." Madam Pomfrey handed him the blue pajamas and he nodded before brushing his lips to Hermione's forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm changed."

Hermione simply nodded as she stared at her hands trying to ignore how sharp her nails were becoming.

* * *

Emma Granger washed her hands after her patient left carrying a script for pain meds. It had been a simple extraction luckily. She smiled as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist "Mmm the smell of antiseptic just turns you on doesn't it?"

"Yes, it's the only reason I became a dentist. You have learned my greatest secret foul temptress." Dan kissed her lips as she looked up at him. "So, lunch take out or are we actually going out to eat."

Emma opened her mouth to answer when their receptionist Rachel came into the room "Excuse me Doctors Granger? An elderly gentleman who is very unusually dressed is insisting on the need to speak with you. He said it involved your daughter and referred to her by name." She paused "Shall I bring him back?"

Daniel Granger considered a moment before nodding. "Of course, please direct him back to our office." He grabbed ahold of Emma's hand leading her to their office. "I think lunch is going to have to wait." He murmured into her ear.

Emma nodded as Rachel led the elderly man into their office. It was immediately obvious to both Grangers that this man was a wizard.

"Rachel, if you wouldn't mind Emma and I need to cancel the rest of our appointments for the day would you please make the calls," Daniel questioned gently as Emma refused to look away from the man clothed in bright pink and purple robes with a black hat on his head.

"O-of course Dr. Granger." The young blonde glanced towards the guest and quickly left the room.

The elderly man smiled shutting the door behind him and pulled out his wand a comfortable chair appearing which he sat in. "I do hope you don't mind? Old bones aren't what they once were.

Emma simply nodded as Dan licked his lip "O-of course. Rachel said you needed to talk to us about...about Hermione?"

"Ah, yes let me introduce myself. I do apologize, I fear I've grown used to people recognizing me on sight. I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do believe you have met with my Deputy Headmistress when you were informed of Miss. Grangers place at our school?"

Emma physically relaxed. "Yes Headmaster Dumbledore, Hermione has talked about you of course. I'm Emma this is my husband Daniel. Is Hermione in...in trouble?"

"Oh, no...no not trouble per se. I must say Mrs. Granger your daughter is one of if not the most gifted young witch I've had the honor to meet. You both should be very proud of the young woman you have raised." Dumbledore paused. "However, while Miss. Granger is not in any trouble she is going through a let us call it a change."

"Is...Is Hermione alright?" Daniel asked taking Emma's hand in his "I mean does she need a doc-" He caught himself before he finished his question. _Of course, Hermione wouldn't need a normal doctor she's a witch._

"I will not lie to you Mister Granger, your daughter is going through something that even I have never heard of. That is why I am inviting yourself and your wife to accompany me back to the school. I am going against the rules and giving you both permission to stay with her as long as you desire." Professor Dumbledore stood up vanishing his chair as Hermione's parents quickly stood up.

"Of course! We just need to pack some clothes." Emma quickly grabbed her and Dan's jumpers from their hooks on the wall.

"No need. If you desire anything from your home I will send a house elf to retrieve it." Professor Dumbledore glanced around before picking up a single piece of paper and touching his wand to it "Portus. Now, if I get you both to touch this and we'll be on our way."

Daniel was less than a second behind his wife in placing his fingertip on the piece of printer paper.

"And in three, two, one." Both Grangers felt a hook-like feeling grab them by their navels and a moment later they were on an unfamiliar tiled floor.

"Mum! Daddy!"

"Stay in that bed, Miss. Granger!"

Emma moaned as she blinked a few times staring into green eyes behind glasses. She willingly took the hand that was offered to her swaying a bit.

"It's alright Mrs. Granger. Portkeys aren't my favorite way to travel either just breath for a few moments… That's it."

Emma focused on the voice of the one steadying her until she finally stopped swaying.

"Harry is Mum okay?"

"She is just fine Mione, remember our first time using a portkey? Can't imagine it's easier as a Muggle."

"A portkey?" Emma finally asked the boy who was supporting her.

"That's right, I figure Professor Dumbledore felt it was the safest way to get you and Mister. Granger here, er thank you for coming… Mione really wanted you both here." The boy with messy black hair rubbed the back of his head nervously as he saw her actually taking a look at him. Hearing her daughter's name, however, caused Emma to turn towards the hospital bed her daughter was sitting on.

"Hermione!" Emma quickly made her way to her sitting on the side of her bed wrapping her up into a tight hug. "Oh, my baby are you alright?"

Being in her Mother's arms was the final straw for Hermione's emotional control as she broke down sobbing. "Mum!"

Harry watched helplessly as Hermione's mother gently rocked her back and forth while her Father rubbed his back. He nervously sat down on the bed beside Hermione's and waited.

After several minutes Hermione's sobs settled and she pulled away wiping at her eyes with her fists. "Mum… Daddy I-I'm so glad to see you both…" She hesitated before squeezing her eyes shut. "I...I did something amazingly stupid!"

It took about twenty minutes for Hermione to explain to her parents about the polyjuice potion that she had taken in the second year. Emma had to force herself not to interrupt several times before Hermione finished her story.

"So you were part cat? Oh, Hermione… Why didn't you tell us!" Emma frowned as she saw her daughter focus her attention on the blanket covering her. "Were you afraid of us?"

A simple nod was her answer. Emma glanced over to Dan who sighed.

"Hermione look at me, please?"

Hermione looked up and at her Father her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Hermione… Ever since Professor McGonagall told us that you were a witch your Mum and me have known you were going to live a different life than the one we had planned. While we aren't thrilled that it's now obvious that you've been keeping things from us…" He sighed shaking his head. "What I am trying to say is that we would rather know what is going on and worry about you then for you to keep everything that you think we'll worry about hidden from us. We have no plans to force you to leave Hogwarts or for you to be a Muggle...I am saying that right isn't I?"

Hermione smiled with a small nod which caused Daniel to grin "Baby your Mum and I are both so bloody proud of you! If it wasn't for the ruddy secrecy act I don't think your Mum or I'd be able to keep from gushing about how proud we are of having a beautiful brilliant young witch for a daughter." He wrapped his arms around her pleased when she snuggled to his chest. "You are a witch Hermione your Mum and I would never take that from you no matter how worried we might be about you. Alright?"

"Alright Daddy, Mum I promise I won't keep things from you anymore. St-starting now. Um Daddy, Mum… I'd like you to meet Harry Potter m-my boyfriend. Harry this is my Dad, Doctor. Daniel Granger and my Mum, Doctor. Emma Granger."

Harry stood up from his bed and held his hand out "Doctor Granger."

Daniel took the boy's hand, of course, he was well acquainted with the name Harry Potter. Since his daughter's first year that name had come up in more letters then he thought he could count. As he appreciated the boy's grip he took a look at him. He was fairly short for his age though not scrawny Dan seemed to recall Hermione saying he played seeker so he was an athlete then? _hmm_ The only fault Daniel could find with the boy was his messy hair. Not that he could complain though what with his own mop that his daughter had inherited. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure."

Emma smiled and wrapped the boy in a hug frowning momentarily as he froze before relaxing. "Harry, we've heard so much about you." She smiled pulling back to see the blush on Harry's cheeks.

"Mum! Daddy!" Hermione howled as Harry sat back down "We only just got together please don't embarrass him!"

"Sorry Kitten." Hermione jerked a bit at the nickname though only Harry noticed. Daniel smiled sitting back down joined a moment later by Emma. "Now, I don't think the Headmaster brought us here just because you and Harry started dating."

"N-no, I... there is a reason I told you that story from second year…" Hermione paused as she chewed her lower lip.

"If I may Miss. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey smiled gently as the relieved teenager nodded. "Doctor. and Doctor. Granger? My name is Madam Poppy Pomfrey I'm the school healer here at Hogwarts. Has Miss. Granger told you anything about the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year?" She saw both parents nod and smiled "Ah good, that makes explaining this a bit easier at least. You are aware then that one of the champions Mr. Victor Krum of Durmstrang attended the Yule Ball with your daughter?"

Emma frowned at Hermione "Dear, didn't you say that you and Harry were dating? Why did you go to the ball with this Krum fellow?"

"That would be my fault Doctor. Granger… I- well I didn't realize how I really felt about her until a few hours ago… I'm sorry Mione, I should have asked you." Harry reached for her hand but paused as Hermione gave a small shake of her head Harry simply smiled in response and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Well Harry, I suppose I can forgive you not asking her if you had no idea how you felt for her." Daniel smiled at how Harry was treating his little girl. _Like she's precious to him_ "After all, I was a fourteen-year-old bloke once."

Harry simply shrugged as Hermione's parents returned their attention to Madam Pomfrey. "As I was saying today was the second task for the champions. Headmaster Dumbledore made arrangements with the merpeople which live at the bottom of the black lake outside. Our champions would have one hour to retrieve the one person they would surely miss. Your daughter was decided to be what Mr. Krum would surely miss. Though I question whoever made that choice." She shook her head. "Anyway last night the four hostages were safely put into a deep sleep and placed in the care of the merpeople."

"Why weren't we asked about this? Hermione is only fifteen! I assure you we would not have given permission for her to be hostage to this Krum boy!... How old is he anyway?" Daniel ran his fingers through his mop of black curls trying to calm down.

"Victor Krum is seventeen years old." Dumbledore speaks up "And I do apologize for not thinking to contact you. I will endeavor to do so in the future. It… well, I must admit that there are not many Muggle parents that are as…" He trailed off not certain how best to explain.

"Most parents are too unwilling to accept the changes that stem from having a magical child. Is that what you mean Headmaster?" Emma asked after a moment of thought shaking her head. "I pity them. Maybe we should see about buying an owl Dan, it'd be easier to communicate with both Hermione and the school I imagine."

"An excellent idea Em, we'll have to wait until Hermione can get us into Diagon Alley though. We'll go during Easter Break I think. Anyway, you were saying that my daughter was a hostage?" Daniel returned his attention to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, Mr. Potter was the first champion to reach the hostages and was obviously confused. Both of his best friends were there once he released his own hostage one, Mr. Ronald Weasley, he attempted to do the same for your daughter. From what we were told one of the merpeople was incensed at Mr. Potter having threatened them with his wand that once Mr. Potter pulled away he bit into your daughter's ankle." Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "The Chieftess has assured us that the perpetrator will be gravely punished for going against the agreement but I'm afraid that does not help us now."

Emma swallowed hard. "I-is Hermione alright?"

"Sadly Doctor. Granger it appears that Miss. Granger appears to have an allergy to mer venom. Now, normally this would have caused exactly what occurred that is that she did not awaken as she was supposed to. But, you recall her story from her second year. What Miss. Granger did not mention is that I had to treat her condition as a Muggle would cancer. Using spells and potions I caused her to go into… remission is it, Miss. Granger?" At Hermione's simple nod she sighed. "The allergy caused her immune system to have a reaction which caused Miss. Granger's condition to begin to relapse. Right now it appears to be primarily internal so far."

"So, you are saying because a mermaid bit her she's turning back into a cat? So, you'll be restarting the treatment?" Emma asked then paused as she saw Hermione stare down at her blankets. "Hermione, baby talk to me…"

"Madam Pomfrey can't use the magical chemotherapy this time Mum, first off it has a high chance of rendering me as a-a Muggle. N-not that I have anything against Muggles!" Hermione hurriedly explained before she felt her Mother's fingers stroking her hair.

"But you aren't one of them, I know baby you've been so very happy since you found out you were a witch… So, what is the other reason they can't treat you?"

Hermione sighed deeply "A-according to the tests that Professor Snape ran using my um fur and the hair on my head ninety percent of my cells are well that of a cat's… If it was cancer I'd already be dead."

Daniel clenched his teeth as he wondered how difficult it would be to track down the merperson that bit his baby. _I wonder if they taste like trout…_ "So what now? You aren't turning into an actual cat are you?"

"Oh no! You don't have to worry about that Mr. Granger. Hermione will still be human enough to qualify as a witch." Madam Pomfrey hurried to explain. "Not only will she retain her intelligence and sapience but she'll also still have her magical core and the ability to hold and use a wand. We aren't certain what all to expect but I promise you that Miss. Granger has a place here at Hogwarts and that will not change."

Emma sighed "Hermione do you have any changes that you are hiding from your father and myself?"

Hermione sighed and nodded pulling her hands from under the blanket her normally short nails had grown and sharpened and were slowly turning black. "Claws, I'm unsure if they are retractable or not yet… I also have a small patch of fur covering my ankle from where I was bitten. Professor Snape believes I'll be fully changed in a week or so." Hermione bit her bottom lip as Dan and Emma looked at each other.

"Well let's see the fur then?" Daniel finally said with a soft smile causing Hermione to look up at him. "What did you think we'd be scared away by some fur and claws?"

"I...well…" Hermione shrugged as Harry grinned

"She reacted the same way when I told her I wasn't going anywhere."

"Good to hear, I guess I can skip the threatening if you hurt her speech I had prepared then." Daniel chuckled as Hermione pulled her right leg from under the blanket. Her ankle and part of her foot was covered in cream-colored fur with orange stripes.

"It's a lot better than back in second year Doctor. Granger, the cat fur she used then was black. Not a good look for her." Harry smiled as he slipped his hand into Hermione's with a gentle squeeze.

Emma turned to Dumbledore. "We'd like to stay with Hermione until the process is complete. We _need_ to be here with Hermione."

"Of course I have no problem with the both of you staying with Miss. Granger. Mr. Potter has already stated his intention not to leave as well. I'll have the house elves make up a guest room for you both next door." Dumbledore stood up. "I do ask that if you plan to venture outside of your room or the hospital wing that you allow Mr. Potter to lead you. There are many wards and spells cast upon Hogwarts and her grounds to keep us hidden by Muggles and I must admit I do not know what you would see or experience without a magical body to tap into."

Both Emma and Daniel nodded as Dumbledore smiled "Well then I'll get everything set up then. It's been a very long day. I'll have the house elves bring up dinner for the four of you. I imagine Miss. Granger would appreciate a dinner of fish?"

Hermione blushed as she gave the smallest of nods. Dan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I think that sounds great, fish for all of us?" Harry and Emma both nodded in agreement as Hermione finally wrapped her arms tight around her Dad burying her face in his chest as her Mum hugged them both.

_I have the greatest Mum and Dad in the world_


	3. A new Me

Harry was roused from his light sleep when he heard the sound of a soft moan and whimper emanating from the bed right beside him. It took him a moment before he remembered where he was his eyes widening as he leaped from his bed. "Hermione!" He grabbed for his glasses as he hurried to her side. The girl was obviously still asleep though he had trouble understanding how it was possible as he watched her entire body tense up, lifting her back up off the bed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed still fast asleep.

"Oh God Hermione…" Harry looked up to see Emma standing behind him her hand over her mouth. Harry swung his head around to see Dan banging upon the door of Madam Pomfrey's room.

Suddenly without warning, Hermione's body settled back onto the bed. Harry turned around to see Madam Pomfrey standing behind him in her night clothes her wand still pointed at Hermione. She shook her head.

"I had to stun her." She walked over to Hermione and ran her wand over her "I thought so…" Madam Pomfrey turned back to the Grangers. "It appears that while she was asleep her transformation began to speed up. Her body reacted badly to what it considers to be an invading presence causing Hermione to enter a fight or flight mode."

Emma frowned as she softly brushed back her daughter's sweaty hair. "She was in so much pain…"

"Sadly I believe that pain is likely to continue until she has fully transformed." Madam Pomfrey kept her wand trained on Hermione searching for any evidence that she was starting to recover.

"Can't we do anything for her?" Dan asked resting his hand on Harry's shoulder he could see that the boy much like himself was willing to do anything to help Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and finally nodded. "Yes, there is a potion called the Draught of Living Death. It sends the consumer into a deep almost death-like sleep. That would allow her to finish her transformation without being conscious of time or pain. Once the process has completed and we observe no changes after two days I'll reawaken her."

"We need to wake Hermione up," Harry said a few moments later interrupting the silence that had invaded the hospital wing once Madam Pomfrey had explained her idea. "You can give her a high dose of pain potion but this should be Hermione's choice. It's her life and... The draught does have a risk."

"It does?" Emma asked quietly as Harry nodded. "I-I guess that does make sense I mean even our anesthesia has risks of death... " She swallowed before nodding her head. "I agree with Harry. This has to be Hermione's decision. Dan?" Emma turned to her husband who simply nodded.

"Alright, give me a moment to gather the strongest pain potions I can." Madam Pomfrey walked briskly over to a cabinet and pulled out a few different vials before returning to Hermione's bedside. "I also grabbed a calming draught. Be aware she will likely still be in some pain which may cause some dilation of her pupils. The calming draught will help her focus on the questions I need to ask her. Her voice will likely be fairly monotone. Do not be concerned by that it's a common side effect of combing pain potion and the calming draught. Now, if everyone is ready?" She waited as they nodded before awakening Hermione with a simple rennervate.

Hermione's eyes opened at once they began to fill with tears. Before she could cry out though Madam Pomfrey had her drink the pain potion and a split moment later the calming draught. She raised the head of the bed so Hermione could sit up.

"Hermione?" Emma reached for her hand taking it once no one objected. She ran the pad of her thumb over the back of Hermione's hand able to feel the slight fuzz of the fur growing. "Hermione baby, your body seems to be trying to fight against the cat."

Hermione simply blinked her eyes her pupils so dilated that her eyes looked black.

"Madam Pomfrey gave you a very strong pain reliever but it's not taking all the pain away is it?" Emma asked quietly kissing Hermione's forehead.

"It hurts Mum…" Hermione stated with little emotion in her tone. Had Emma not been pre-warned she likely would have cried as it was she just brought Hermione's hand to her lips kissing it.

"I know it hurts Baby, Madam Pomfrey wants to give you Draught of Living Death. Do you know what that is?"

Hermione went to nod but stopped herself. "I do, Snape told us about it and I've also read about it. It would put me into a coma-like sleep."

"That's right, you'd be asleep until we were certain that your transformation was complete." Dan smiled walking over followed by Harry who sat on the bed next to Hermione resting his hand on her leg.

"Harry said it should be your choice." Dan kissed her cheek "That boy really cares for you Sweetheart, don't let him go." Emma wiped a tear away as she saw Hermione give a small smile at whatever Dan had whispered to her before she focused her eyes on Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I agree it's the best idea moving forth if not just for myself but for my parents and Harry." Hermione closed her eyes and winced her shoulder jerking. "Hurts."

Madam Pomfrey had her take another few sips of the pain potion. "I'm going to floo Professor Snape. He'll bring up Draught of Living Death. Once we have it you'll need to drink a small cup of it. It'll be just like taking a normal sleeping draught you'll fall straight to sleep and awaken once I give you the Wiggenweld potion in a week or so." She watched as Hermione gave the tiniest nod and headed straight to the fireplace.

Harry smoothed Hermione's hair tucking it behind her ear. "I'll be right here when you go to sleep Mione and I'll even be the first thing you see when you wake up… I mean, if that's what you want I can understand if you want someone else maybe your Mum or." Harry stopped as Hermione placed a single shaky finger to his lips.

"I'd love to see your face as I fall asleep and again when I wake up," Hermione stated quietly a small smile tugged at her lips when she felt Harry gently kissing her finger. She pulled it back to see Snape striding towards them holding a small vial of clear liquid.

"Miss Granger I believe you know all the risks in taking this potion?" Snape watched as she gave a small nod. "Very well, I'll need your parents to give written permission. However, that can be done after I have you swallow this. Madam Pomfrey says even her strongest pain potion isn't taking away all of your pain." He frowned taking in the sight of her heavily dilated eyes. "Alright, Miss Granger you'll need to take this full vial in a single swallow. Who would you like to give it to you?"

"Harry," Hermione answered simply watching as Snape handed the vial to Harry.

"Make sure she takes every drop, Mr. Potter." Snape took a step back as Harry smiled gently at Hermione kissing her brow.

"Sleep well Mione, I love you." Harry put the vial to Hermione's lips and tilted it back allowing her to swallow the whole thing down. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she smiled.

"Love…" Her eyes fell closed and she was asleep.

Harry shivered as he kissed the back of her hand. "How long will she be asleep?"

Snape considered before he scanned Hermione with his wand. "The transformation should be complete in about two or three days. I don't recommend awakening her for a week though. Let her body heal from what is happening to it." He took the signed consent forms from both Emma and Dan and cleared his throat. "Is there anything else Madam Pomfrey?"

"Just I will need the Wiggenweld potion to wake her up when it is time." Madam Pomfrey summoned the empty vials with a flick of her wand while Harry lay Hermione's hand on her chest watching as her chest slowly rose and fell.

"At least she's still breathing," Harry mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Emma to hear him. Though she chose not to say anything.

"Well, there isn't much we can do but wait now." Madam Pomfrey sighed as she disposed of the empty vials. "I suggest we all get back to sleep."

The Grangers each gave Hermione a kiss before heading back to their connected room. Harry, however, stayed sitting on the side of Hermione's bed watching as her chest rose and fell. It would be a while before he returned to his own bed.

* * *

Hermione let out a soft groan as her eyelids began to flutter. Her body felt stiff, it wasn't as bad as when she had been petrified but it was definitely a close second.

"Hermione? Sweetheart its Mum… Daddy, Harry, and I are right here."

Hermione struggled to open her eyes to finally see a blur of black. She blinked a few times to clear her vision sitting on the side of her bed was Harry smiling at her.

"I told you I'd be right here when you woke up Mione." Harry softly brushed his lips against hers.

"H-harry." Hermione gently moaned out. She wondered what she looked like now though was pleased to hear her own voice. It gave her hope.

"I'm right here Mione, I'm not going anywhere." He held a straw to her lips after a few moments of effort Hermione was able to grab it with her lips sucking down the crisp water until she was sated.

"How do I look?" She turned her eyes from Harry to her parents. None of them looked disgusted by her. "Is it bad?"

With a shake of her head, Emma took Hermione's left hand in hers. "I don't think it's that bad at all sweetheart."

With a touch of nervousness, Hermione focused upon the hand her Mum was holding. It was covered in cream and orange fur her fingers still mostly appeared human-ish though her fingernails were gone having turned into short black claws. She carefully made a fist and sighed in relief. As long as she was capable of making a fist she knew she'd be able to hold her wand. She let her hand relax.

"I want to see how I look now, please?" Hermione bit her bottom lip and immediately let out a yowl.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out taking her right hand in his "Are you okay? What hurt?"

Not certain whether to laugh or cry Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "I'm alright Harry, I just bit my bottom lip out of habit. It's a habit I really am going to need to break and fast. I forgot how sharp cat teeth are."

With a sigh of relief Harry squeezed back "Madam Pomfrey went to grab a full-length mirror. I can just…"

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No Harry, I-I need you to stay with me. Please? I-I don't think I can do this without you."

"I...er alright it's just you aren't exactly wearing anything right now." Harry's cheeks were flushed as he looked into her eyes. "We weren't sure how thick your fur would be and Madam Pomfrey didn't want you to overheat. It seemed like the best option at the time."

"I-I see." Without much hesitation, she shook her head. "I still want you here. We're together now right?" She smiled as Harry nodded his head. "Well then, you were going to see me at some point anyway. My Mum will be there too…"

Daniel chuckled. "Don't worry Princess, Harry and I have had many conversations while you were asleep. We have an understanding he and I. I'll go back to our room and get Dobby to bring me something to drink." He softly kisses her forehead. "I love you, Hermione Jean."

"I love you, Daddy… Thank you." Hermione smiled as her Dad clasped Harry's shoulder briefly and walked away. Hermione looked as Madam Pomfrey returned with a full-length mirror setting it up. She took a deep breath and pulled her hands back from Harry and her Mum. She licked her bottom lip and closed her eyes throwing the covers back she kept her eyes squeezed tight waiting for Harry to gasp or walk away waiting for anything but him touching her cheek.

Slowly she opened her eyes to look into his emerald orbs her heart beating wildly. He smiled as he stroked the fur on her cheek "Oh Mione…" Harry shook his head at Hermione's dumbfounded expression. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you and I meant it. Can I help you up?"

Hermione simply nodded and smiled as Harry took her hand and helped her up. Soon she was on her feet. She could feel her tail between her legs non-moving. _Makes sense if it's linked to my emotions after all._ Morbidly curious she wondered what it would do when she and Harry snogged. After that pleasurable thought, she turned to the mirror and stared.

It was easy enough to recognize her as Hermione Granger, some things hadn't changed after all. Her hair was still a bunch of bushy brown untamable curls. And her eyes were still the same warm chocolate color they had been though her black pupils were no longer round instead she now shared the same vertical pupils that her familiar had. That was however where the similarities to her old self ended. Her human nose was gone and while she luckily didn't have a muzzle her nose was light pink with large vertical nostrils. Almost like lines cut into her nose. She gave a hesitant sniff and knew two things at once. One she was sincerely relieved that she hadn't had to taste the Wiggenweld Potion. And she desperately needed a shower. Sweaty fur was not a pleasing smell.

She gave herself a small shake shoving that thought back for at least a few moments. She nervously reached up into her hair and brushed at one of her new ears. Like the rest of her body, they were covered in cream with orange stripes. Hermione giggled as her ear flicked at the soft touch. They were large, though didn't look unsightly like they had back in the second year. These ears looked right. As if they were meant to be there. _I may be able to give Padfoot a run for his money with these._ She cocked her head as she simply listened.

She frowned, her hearing was nothing like the sense of smell she now found herself to have. _Right, as soon as I get out of here I'll find all the books on cats that I can find. Someone is still trying to kill Harry and I'll be damned If I can't find some way to help my boyfriend._ That decided she allowed her arms to fall back to her sides. She poked her tongue out and marveled at the small barbs on her tongue. Her forehead crinkled as she got a thought pulling her tongue back into her mouth she turned to Harry who was standing on her right side. She hesitated a moment but gathered all her Gryffindor courage.

"Harry? I-I seem to have small barbs on my tongue now. I'm given to understand they are why a cat's tongue feels like sandpaper." Hermione watched as Harry nodded in understanding, she lightly bit her bottom lip reminding herself how sharp her teeth now were. "I-I well I don't want to hurt you if we might kiss...I mean, if you want to anymore…"

Harry shook his head "Oh Mione, of course, I want to kiss you! You are smart, beautiful and best of all _my_ girlfriend." He grinned that cocky grin which made her heart race. "In fact, I've been planning a tour of Hogwarts' broom closets for when we get out of here." His eyes widened as he remembered that Emma was still there. "Er, I mean…" But Harry was cut off as Hermione leaped at him hugging him tightly her bare breasts pressing into his chest.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks as she looked up at Harry going up on tiptoe _tip claw?_ She smiled as Harry bent his head down meeting her halfway their lips pressed together. Gently Hermione opened her mouth keeping her tongue still. Slowly Harry's tongue entered her mouth. Lightly he ran his tongue against hers. She could feel Harry's body shiver as slowly she moved her tongue against his. Her eyes slid shut as Harry's fingers tangled into her hair. All too soon they were forced to pull back each taking deep breaths

"That was…" Harry grinned madly.

"Purrrfect." Hermione finished blushing as she actually purred. "Sorry I-I really can't help it."

With a laugh, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why would I mind that I make you purr? Good Merlin Mione you take _my_ breath away!" He kissed her nose before releasing her.

Hermione sighed happily as she continued to purr she felt it coming from deep in her throat. It made her feel good. She caught sight of her tail it was happily waving behind her. It was bushy but not horribly so. It reminded her much of Crookshanks tail to be honest. She turned back to the mirror to see her breasts and sighed in relief. They weren't any bigger or smaller, there were only two of them and they were exactly where they should be. Just covered in the soft fur she was already growing fond of. The rest of her observations were in a similar manner until she got to her feet.

_Can't really call them feet anymore._ Looking at her paws Hermione quickly came to the conclusion she would not be wearing shoes anymore. She sat on the bed to take a better look. They were thinner than the feet she remembered covered in the same fur her hands were as well as having the same black claws. She frowned noticing the pads on her paws. She raised a hand in front of her eyes. _Yep, pads here too, though not as noticeable._ She finally sighed.

Emma has forced herself to stay quiet the entire time Hermione was looking herself over knowing if her daughter needed her she'd ask. "Hermione? What are you thinking Sweetheart?"

After a few moments, Hermione smiled at her Mum. "Actually I was wondering if it would be better to try and turn my pages with the pads on my hands or just use old books I never read anymore to train myself to use my claws." She frowned "Mind I'd be quick with a repario."

This caused all three of them to laugh as Emma shook her head. "Well, if that is the thing you're most worried about. I think it's about time for Dad and I to head back home." She turned her attention to Harry with a soft smile. "We can't be here for her Harry. This is a world we don't belong in. Please, take care of both her and yourself."

Harry took Hermione's right hand in both of his and nodded firmly "I promise. Doctor Granger." And as Hermione watched as her Mum headed back to the room she and Daniel were sharing she was certain that Harry meant every word.

"Mum is right Harry, It's time to get back to our own lives." Hermione looked up as Madam Pomfrey came in. "Madam Pomfrey when can Harry and I leave?"

The healer smiled softly having expected this question of the studious student. "As soon as you get dressed you and Mr. Potter are free to leave."

Hermione beamed up at Harry. "Well, you heard her. Shoo, so I can get dressed!"

Harry released her hand laughing. "Right I need to get dressed to. See you in a bit!"

Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione her uniform and robes before pausing. "I will need to speak to you tomorrow alone Miss Granger. It is very important."

Hermione blinked but nodded. "Alright after my first class then?"

"That'll be just fine. Remember though, no one else." Madam Pomfrey walked away while Hermione puzzled over what was so important as she got dressed her skirt had a hole cut into it for her tail while her robes were roomy enough to not need another hole. She straightened her tie as Harry walked over to her.

"It's just about dinner time. Want to just head on to the Great Hall?" Harry offered his hand to her which she happily took.

"That sounds great, best to pull the plaster off now." She smiled as their fingers became interlaced as Harry opened the door.

_Everything is about to change…_ Hermione smiled looking up at Harry who grinned down at her. _But as long as I have Harry and Harry has me. We'll be just fine._


	4. Arrival

Harry glanced down at Hermione she had been quiet as they walked from the Hospital wing down the hall to the entrance to the Great Hall. The only sound was the clicking of her claws upon the flagstones. Her ears were pinned back and Harry was certain she was doing all she could _not_ to chew on her bottom lip.

"Hermione?" He smiled as she tilted her head up to look up at him. "If you aren't ready for this we can go back to the Hospital wing and eat with your Mum and Dad one last time."

Her left ear flicked a bit in what Harry felt might have been either annoyance or consideration. _Ohy, and I thought that girls were difficult enough to understand already._ Hermione, however, shook her head after a moment.

"No Harry, I appreciate the offer. Truly, I do, however… if we don't do this now. It'll only get harder as time goes by." Hermione smiled gently laying her head on his upper arm. "I know you far too well Harry. You didn't leave me for more than a few minutes this entire week now did you?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I mean… I got to know your Mum and Dad pretty well. But, yeah you're right this is my first time out of the Hospital wing since the second task ended." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Come to think of it, I haven't even received my points for the second task yet."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione laughed her ears perking back up. "Come on I am quite hungry and I've been dealing with people staring at us since our first year."

"Staring at me you mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow looking down at her.

"Well, that simply means that it is past time for them to be staring at me doesn't it?" Hermione tapped a single clawed finger against her chin. "Ron can be next."

Harry finally laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist giving a small squeeze. "Agreed, we'll let him know once he gets over his shock of seeing you. Together?" He gestured to the large doors which led to the great hall.

"Yes, I think so."

Both reached an arm out and pushed the double doors open. The hall was filled with the normal loud voices and multiple conversations which stopped suddenly as both Hermione and Harry stepped into the hall proper until the only sounds were the clicking of Hermione's claws. She looked around nervously.

"Harry! Hermione!"

Hermione's shoulders relaxed and she smiled as Ron raced up to them throwing his arms around both of them. Not seeming to notice nor care that Hermione was now covered in fur she swallowed the lump she had not noticed and smiled. "Hi, Ron…"

Ron grinned as he took a step back. "You look good Herms a lot better than back in our second year. This, you know coloring fits you a lot better than the black did."

"McGonagall already talked to you didn't she?" Harry shook his head as Hermione found their head of house sitting in her normal place once she caught her attention she gave a simple nod in thanks as Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, a bit she… you know, noticed that we had a rough spot earlier this year. She wanted me to be prepared so I didn't make an arse of myself. She… Well, I came and visited a few times under your cloak, Harry. I-I think it helped. Come on let's sit down?" Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's right wrist and tugged her towards their house table. Unfortunately, the tall boy wasn't quite fast enough.

"Granger! Is that you? Merlin and I thought being a Mudblood was as low as you could go." Malfoy smirked down at Hermione his arms crossed over his chest knowing he had the entire hall's attention. "But look at you! You aren't even human now! Is Dumbledore allowing to stay as Potter's pet?"

Hermione's tail had begun swishing side to side while she had listened to Malfoy's diatribe against her in a manner which all cat owners knew to be a warning. Malfoy sadly was _not_ a cat owner. She had struck before her conscious mind could even respond.

Malfoy backed away holding the left side of his face which was scratched up. "You beast! My Father will hear of this!"

Harry and Ron slid in between Malfoy and Hermione both of them clutching their wands tightly. Neither had even seen Hermione strike until it was too late.

"Enough!" Hermione glanced up as McGonagall quickly walked over to the four of them. She had been staring at her left hand in shock.

"Professor I-I didn't mean to… I just."

"You just reacted, I understand perfectly Miss. Granger. Please move your hand Mr. Malfoy let me see if her claws did any lasting damage." McGonagall took a good look at Malfoy's cheek which was covered in four shallow scratches blood barely visible. "You're lucky these aren't deep at all. Simple warning scratches. Head over to the Hospital Wing and get them healed."

"What! That's all? She attacked me! She isn't even human anymore!" Malfoy glared between Harry and Ron's shoulders where he could barely see Hermione's curly hair.

"We are well aware of what Miss. Granger is and what occurred." Snape's sleek voice stated as he came up behind McGonagall. "The Deputy Headmistress is correct that what you received from Miss. Granger was a warning. However…" He turned to Hermione. "Miss. Granger should learn to control herself and quickly less a more vicious response should occur. Twenty points from Gryffindor for this attack Miss. Granger. And next time It'll be fifty." He quickly guided Malfoy away and towards the doors leading from the Great Hall.

"Professor! Didn't you hear what he said to her? He called Hermione not human and a pet! Isn't he going to be punished o-or lose points or anything?" Ron looked outraged as McGonagall simply shook her head.

"Miss Granger, may I see your left hand?"

Hermione silently held her hand out and McGonagall gently took it in her own hands. "Mr. Weasley I'd like you to take a good look at Miss. Granger's hand what do you see?"

Ron frowned but took a good look at Hermione's hand. "It, you know looks kinda like a cat's paw. She's not a cat though!"

"That's not the point Ronald!" Hermione looked up at her far taller friend her ears pinned back against her head. "I struck a fellow student! I didn't think I simply reacted! I-I'm not fully human anymore I need to be more careful!"

"I'm glad to hear you admit that Miss Granger. I think we should meet twice a week to work on controlling your reactions. Until then I'd like to place a dulling charm on your claws. That way if something similar to this happens again…"

"Please Professor, I despise the thought of hurting people. Even Malfoy…" Hermione felt rather than saw the charm being placed on both of her hands. McGonagall gave a firm nod once the charm was placed and put her wand away.

"I will see you Wednesday night for your first lesson in control. Miss Granger." McGonagall paused a moment. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley five points to Gryffindor for protecting Miss. Granger but not reacting unduly." With that, she returned to the head table allowing the trio to hurry to their normal spots.

"If I may have all of your attention?" Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "As you can all see our Miss. Granger has been released from the hospital wing. During the second task, she was attacked by one of the Mermen guards. He has been arrested and is being held at the Ministry of Magic. Sadly this attack greatly damaged Miss. Granger, I have been assured however that other than a slight species change Miss. Granger is now perfectly healthy and ready to return to her classes.

I stress greatly to all of you that Miss. Granger is still a student here and a very powerful witch. The Ministry has been made aware of what has occurred and has chosen not to change Miss. Granger's classification. Any such verbal attacks such as what just happened between Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger will _not_ be tolerated. This is your only warning. Now! Let us all welcome back Miss. Granger and Mister Potter after their absence away from us." He began clapping. Joined by the rest of the head table.

After a brief moment, the Weasley twins leaped from their seats clapping followed by Hermione's dorm mates and the rest of Gryffindor house following in-kind clapping and cheering many calling welcome backs to both Hermione and Harry. Soon they were joined by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins stayed firmly sat however Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis caught Hermione's eye giving small nods.

Once everything calmed down and conversations resumed Hermione eagerly began to serve herself.

Ginny slid over to sit beside Ron and grinned. "I was hoping you'd be released soon, Hermione. It hasn't been Hogwarts without you." She glanced at the several meat dishes that were near her normal seat. "When Ron and I saw all these we had hoped it meant you were being released."

"Thanks, Ginny. I wish I could say I missed all of you." Hermione shook her head and reached for her goblet which was filled with milk instead of pumpkin juice. "But, I've been asleep for the last week. So to me, it doesn't feel like any time has passed." She clumsily speared a piece of chicken and bit into it.

"No worries, Ron told us all what was going on." Ginny reached across the table and laid her hand on Hermione's "Don't worry, he and the twins made sure every single Gryffindor understood exactly what was going on." A smirk pulled at her lips. "And after that little show with Malfoy. I am certain the rest of the school now does as well."

Hermione had found a very good side effect of having fur. Noone was able to tell when she blushed. She simply shrugged as Fred and George sat on either side of Ginny and Ron.

"Hey, there pretty Kitty!"

Hermione glared over at Fred causing the redhead to clutch his chest. "Ouch! Maybe McGonagall should have dulled your glare along with your claws."

George grabbed a piece of melon from a bowl and dropped it in his mouth. He took a look at Hermione's plate and frowned. "Where is your normal salad and fruits?"

Startled by George's question Harry glanced over at Hermione's plate to see that he was right. There were three types of meat. Fish, steak, and chicken on Hermione's plate but no vegetables or fruits. Not even rice had found its way onto her plate.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated before she shook her head. "I'm a cat now George, Fred. Yes, I am still a witch but I'm… Malfoy was partially correct that I'm no longer human." She shrugged spearing a bit of fish. "Cats are what as known as obligate carnivores. That means unlike humans or dogs, for instance, the only food that cats should eat is well." She indicated her plate. "Animal protein, meat and eggs and such."

"Wait! Are you telling us that you don't have to eat fruits or vegetables at all anymore?" Ron's eyes widened as Hermione popped the bite of fish in her mouth.

Hermione considered the question while she chewed. Finally, she hummed. "I can eat them. Well some of them in moderation. Maybe once or twice a week as a treat but, no I am not required to eat them and I have to be very careful how much or which ones I do eat."

Both twins stared at her for a moment before Fred groaned "That is so unfair! You have an actual medical reason to not have to eat your fruit and veg anymore!"

George nodded in agreement as Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know guys, I already miss my normal salad. The other dietary change I can handle quite a bit better than I imagine any of you would."

The four Weasleys glanced at each other none of them having much more than a passing knowledge about a cat's diet. Ginny finally shrugged. "Alright, Hermione we give what can't you eat anymore?"

Hermione took a moment as she cut off a bite of steak and popped it into her mouth after swallowing she took a sip of her milk and sighed. "Chocolate."

"Y-you can't eat chocolate?" Ginny's eyes were wide. "Not even a little?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not even a little Ginny, it would be akin to eating a nice bit of sweet-tasting poison."

"That… that well and truly sucks I mean what about your…" Ginny trailed off her cheeks colored red as Hermione's eyes widened.

"I er that is to say I'm not certain…" _I wonder if that is what Madam Pomphrey wanted to speak to me about… she did say that it was private._ She stared down at her plate her left ear flicking as she considered what Ginny was saying. When she finally looked up she saw the twins had returned to their seats and Ginny was smiling at her.

"Don't worry they just figured out what we were talking about and decided to get away as fast as they could." Ginny snorted as she shook her head. "Boys!"

Hermione glanced over at where Harry and Ron were holding a conversation about either chess or Quidditch. She wasn't one hundred percent sure even they knew. She smiled, realizing that they were doing so to give herself and Ginny some privacy to talk. "I don't know Ginny, sometimes boys aren't so bad."

With a laugh, Ginny shook her head. "Get back to me when you have six brothers Hermione, then you can tell me that boys aren't so bad." She smiled at Ron and Harry. "Though… maybe you have a point."

Both girls laughed before returning to their respective dinner.

* * *

Hermione yawned as she walked up the stairs to her dorm to see Crookshanks waiting on her bed. "Hey Crookshanks, I'm so sorry I've been away! Did Ginny take good care of you?" She reached to stroke her beloved familiar but paused as he growled deep in his throat ears pinned back.

"Crookshanks? It's alright… It's me, Hermione, why are you?" Hermione frowned as she caught sight of her fur-covered hand. "I...I understand I must not smell like myself much anymore." She sat on the floor next to her bed as she watched her cat closely. Slowly he approached her and sniffed at her hand.

"See? I'm still me, I just look and smell a tad different." Hermione finally smiled as he forced his head under her hand demanding the scritches she had missed giving him over the last week. She laughed before she scratched behind his ears exactly as he liked. She looked up to see Parvati and Lavender had come up while she'd been dealing with Crookshanks.

"Hermione? Is er everything… you know okay?" Lavender asked after a few moments of the three girls staring at each other.

"I'm just fine Lavender, Parvati, Crooks just wasn't one hundred percent certain I was who I sounded like. But he believes me now don't you baby?" She nuzzled her cheek against Crookshank's face.

"Th-that is good to hear, we've been worried about you and no one but Ron was allowed to see you or Harry." Parvati paused and bit her bottom lip. "So um, how much of you is...you know?"

"Cat?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow as she sat down on her bed Crookshanks making room for her.

Both girls nodded as they sat on Lavender's bed which was across from Hermione's. Hermione sighed as she subconsciously stroked Crookshanks' back. "You'll find out sooner or later, we are roommates after all. Well, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape estimate that I am ninety percent cat. Fur covers the entirety of my body, I have fangs and whiskers, as well as paws." She frowned a moment "I'm happy to say though that it appears that my er that is to say my reproductive parts appear to have remained human. At least my breasts have."

"Well, that's something at least right? What about… I mean you're still a witch right?" Lavender glanced over to Parvati surprised that her friend would even question such a thing. Parvati quickly backpedaled. "I mean, I know that the Headmaster said you were but you don't have any lessening of your core or anything?"

With a shake of her head, Hermione smiled. "Luckily my magical core appears to have been included in the ten percent of me that remains human. I am just as much of a witch as I was before I was put underwater." Hermione paused. "Actually, come to think of it I don't suppose either of you knows how many points Harry received?"

Lavender nodded eagerly. "You should have seen him, Hermione! He didn't just rescue Ron that was his hostage, by the way, he also brought back Delacour's kid sister! She had gotten caught by some grindylows." She shook her head "Seems like she didn't have all of her magic available underwater or something. She was frantic when Harry gave her kid sister to her. I thought she was going to you know like confess her undying love for him." She saw Hermione's eyes narrow and her ears pinned back.

"She didn't Hermione! Bloody hell you look scary like that… Anyway even if she had he wouldn't have noticed the moment he heard you were still unconscious and hurt he sprinted towards the healing tent." She smirked as Hermione calmed down almost at once "Someone has become a jealous kitty."

"Continue your story…" Hermione kept her eyes locked upon Lavender unblinking causing the girl to shiver.

"R-right keep your knickers on Granger, anyway, Harry returned last and well out of the time limit. It looked as if he was pretty screwed when it came to getting a good score. But then the weirdest thing happened. A bunch of mermaids and mermen had followed after Harry and the Headmaster spoke to one of them before conferencing with the other judges. Most of them thought Harry should get full marks but one of them. Won't mention which."

Parvati couched which sounded remarkably like Karkarof causing Hermione to smile as Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Harry got forty-five points! He and Diggory are tied for first place! Definitely is starting to look like A Hogwarts victory."

"Definitely! And now that you and Harry are finally back I imagine Fred and George are planning for an epic party tomorrow after classes!" Parvati finished as she stood up. "Hermione, are you taking your shower tonight or tomorrow?"

After a moment Hermione considered before another yawn escaped causing Parvati to laugh. Hermione blushed, "I think I had better plan to take mine in the morning. I'm likely to fall asleep if I tried now."

"A very good point. Why don't we plan for you to take your shower in the morning then and Lav and I will take ours before bed? Since we don't know how long it's going to take you." Parvati shrugged "I mean that way Lav nor I will be late for class because one of us miscalculated."

After a moment of thought, Hermione nodded before smiling. "I can't thank you girls enough for supporting me like this I wasn't certain…"

Lavender walked over to Hermione and hugged her "Come on Hermione, sure we aren't best buds or anything but we _are_ roommates and have been together since we were eleven! I mean come on we aren't filthy snakes after all."

Hermione returned the hug tentatively with a smile. "That is very true." She shook her head releasing Lavender. "Go on go enjoy your shower." She watched as both girls raced towards the shower as she shook her head before sighing. "Yeah, I'm really happy I convinced the hat not to put me into Ravenclaw now, I imagine that their reception would have been." She shivered as she shoved the thought out of her mind as fast as it had invaded. She quickly undressed and pulled on her gold and red nightgown.

"Come on Crookshanks bottom of the bed." Hermione smiled as her familiar seemed to consider her words before moving enough to let her crawl under her covers. She curled up enjoying the coolness of her sheets. Sleepily she wondered when the warming charm had been removed. It would be her last thought for the night as she quickly fell asleep.


End file.
